Caminho Até Você
by Ayame N. Yukane
Summary: Quando não suportamos a perda, cansados demais para continuar aquilo que começamos, acabamos perdidos em nós mesmos. Proteger, matar, sobreviver. O quão longe pode ir o ser humano? Shun POV/OOC.


**Disclaimer:**

Os personagens de Saint Seiya pertencem a Masami Kuramada. Tomei-os emprestado apenas para escrever uma história destinada a entretenimento, sem fins lucrativos.

**Caminho até Você**

_Por Ayame N. Yukane_

* * *

Às vezes, nem tudo o que planejamos sai da maneira que esperamos. Ou, o que esperamos não condiz com o que planejamos. O último caso ocorre quando não se está disposto a arcar com as conseqüências de seus atos; eu tinha um plano, mas eu esperava que ele não desse certo. Minto, eu desejava que ele desse _muito_ errado.

Sou a prova, de carne e alma, de que tudo o que digo é a mais pura verdade. Com aquele sabor neutro, como água, desnorteante. Sem ele vagaria sem rumo, sem propósito.

Existem algumas coisas que evitamos dizer para não machucar os outros. Ou então, muitas vezes—sem que percebamos—pelo simples fato de não querermos machucar a nós mesmos.

Eu vivi. Eu senti. Vivi no desespero de saber e senti na angústia do existir. Com gosto de água e limão: pueril, travento e amargo.

Como se eu viesse de alguma família pujante para ser rebuscado, convivi. Sendo sincero, eu tentei. Arrisquei-me a ser a pessoa que não via nos outros. Aventurei-me a ser o que faltava. Pelo que já pôde perceber com este lamento, fracassei.

"_Shun"_

Mas não completamente. Eu ainda tenho algo a passar a diante. Nem que seja por um segundo, deixe-me falar, você vai querer ouvir. Antes que chegue o fim. E ao que parece, o fim vem cavalgando, pelos mais amplos e verdes campos—ou chegaria voando sobre os pântanos?

Os deuses são sempre os mesmos—claros, serenos e eternos. Desprezam-nos. Essa é uma das coisas que aprendi. Alie-se a um e destrua a outro, ou alia-se ao outro e aniquile o um. Mesquinhos—são isso o que são. Metem os humanos em seus próprios assuntos, precisam de matéria para manipular.

Mas eu não percebi.

"_Shun"_

Eu já não entendo. Antes eu pensava compreender, mas agora percebo que meu ódio, que armazenei e cultivei, que reguei com minha ira e o observei crescer tão rápido—e rápida e complexamente se desenvolveu—sem propósito se tornou.

O orgulho de minha existência é o de ninguém jamais ter me compreendido. Ninguém conseguiu atravessar esta minha floresta de espinhos—quem tentava, ficava preso nos jardins da complexidade de minha mente, achando ter chegado ao máximo de mim.

Como se já não bastasse, os perdedores ainda queriam deitar-se sobre algumas de minhas mais belas plantas e pôr-se a observar o movimento das águas de meu lago, recostados à minha majestosa árvore, tornando-se uma de minhas dificuldades e pesos para carregar.

Talvez não seja empáfia ninguém ter me compreendido. Pelo contrário, esse, quem sabe, tenha sido meu maior pesar. Ninguém ousou ir mais adiante daquele lago miserável, ninguém jamais chegou perto dele para ver que mais ao fundo há pilhas e pilhas de corpos. Corpos de pessoas que matei.

"_Shun"_

Mas não—eles ficavam à sombra daquela árvore, limitados a observar as águas do lago movendo-se ao som da dança do vento. Dando-me trabalho. Deveriam ter ousado escalá-la, mesmo que seu topo ficasse fora da vista, somente para notarem que ao invés de frutos, os galhos sustentavam cabeças das pessoas que matei.

Se aquela mulher fosse realmente Athena, ela teria conseguido me curar. Mas o que foi que a adorável fez? Semeou discórdia, plantou dúvidas. Dúvidas as quais não preciso.

Quando muito, ainda éramos conhecidos como os Cavaleiros de Athena. Só que em um sentido certamente duvidoso. Ao invés de montarmos em cavalos, nós nos tornamos os animais em si. A humana Saori Kido—que não tem _nada_ de deusa—não havia deixado bem claro qual era nossa posição perante a dela desde que estávamos no orfanato?

Julga-me mordaz? Existem mestres e mestres. Da ironia garanto que não sou. Sou sincero. Mas até ao dizer isso, o receio me invade e eu me perco nas ondas incertas que vem e voltam, um mar de incertezas. Culpa da falsificação de Athena.

"_Shun"_

Como ela disse, tenho medo do que os outros possam pensar de mim. Um fato foge da minha insegurança: não me importo com o que _ela_ pensa. Se eu conseguir sobreviver a isto, quero vê-la mais uma vez para escutá-la dizendo que reprimo demais meus sentimentos, só para que a pequena panela de pressão exploda _nela_. Afinal, ela tem ou não razão?

Por isso, ainda não morra, falsa Athena. Espere-me. Espere-me para que eu posso finalmente lhe dizer o que tanto procurou ouvir. É isso que quer, não é? Pois bem, essa será minha última missão, depois, morrer é o único caminho que me resta a seguir.

"_Shun"_

Sim, o único, afinal, devo acompanhar meus amigos, mesmo que eles tenham passado longe de me acompanhar. Nenhum deles ousou me seguir. Mas isso é irrelevante. Se pensar de tal forma, agirei como mais um deus egoísta e imperativo. No fim das contas, que negócios me restam neste mundo?

Eu tenho uma coisa ainda a perguntar a "Athena". Um assunto pendente. Um deus poderoso e conhecido me procurou, abrigou-se em meu corpo, escolheu-me. Enquanto eu sou procurado por Saori para ser sua nova montaria ou para matar alguém que a incomoda. Eu poderia ter servido a Hades com a maior boa vontade, mas não servi.

"_Shun"_

Como ela mesma dizia, éramos cavaleiros de _bronze_. Os seus de ouro estavam muito bem guardados no Santuário, enfeites para não serem tocados—mais vidas para sua coleção. Eles jamais fariam o que tínhamos de fazer. Não ousariam sujar suas mãos de porcelana com sangue imundo e amaldiçoado pelos deuses. Eles não se submeteriam a isso.

E espero que você saiba: eu não estou perdendo. Não me dou o direito de perder, não me darei ao luxo de submergir, exceto se for por mim mesmo. Mas _ela_ está. Está perdendo para mim e para si mesma, naufragando em seus próprios atos. A corda é apenas um mero acessório, pessoas assim normalmente se enforcam sozinhas.

"_Shun"_

Este barulho constante e ritmado—que é sua maldita voz—já está me irritando. Por quanto tempo mais terei de manter esta corrente em posição de defesa? E porque esse miserável à minha frente não desiste de tentar me atacar sendo que viu que não vai conseguir? Pobre estúpido. Não sabe que quem o mandou a este lugar não irá sequer notar sua falta quando simplesmente se tornar mais uma poça de sangue, junto a todos os outros que eliminei.

Não que me orgulhe disso. Como já disse, meus amigos estão neste meio. Não foi obra minha, mas gostaria que tivesse sido. Antes pelas minhas mãos do que pelas desses espúrios acéfalos. Antes disso, gostaria de poder tê-los protegido. Com minha alma e sangue pelo que vale à pena. Uma morte gloriosa—o que sempre sonhei.

"_Shun"_

Como minha paciência com este último já se esgotou, é só fazer com que minha corrente devolva seus ataques inúteis. Se esta criatura tivesse um pouco de competência mental, estaria fugindo neste exato momento. Em questão de segundos será retalhado por completo—minha corrente não perdoa ninguém. Meu ódio não absolve ninguém.

E, finalmente, paz de espírito. Que este cara se considere com sorte por eu tê-lhe dado uma morte mais rápida do que a dos outros. E ainda farei uma pequena oração para sua despojada alma! Não me sinto culpado, somente penso que minha raiva se libertou exclusivamente contra ele. E, claro, com aqueles, daquela grande poça ali, que ousaram assassinar meus amigos.

Pensando bem, acho que odiei do fundo do coração a todos estes pobres coitados que agora jazem no chão. Odiar é um termo muito forte? Não neste contexto. Estas criaturas estavam cegadas por seus deuses—é como possuir uma venda sobre os olhos que o empede de ver a luz do Sol. Antes eu tinha pena, mas a partir do momento em que meus irmãos de bronze se misturaram a esta pilha de gentalha no chão, perdi o controle.

Olho agora para meu próprio corpo. Ensopado de sangue. Sangue que não é meu. Malditos sejam os deuses que me fazem matar. Mas eu os obedeço. Isso prova como os homens são doentes e estúpidos. Mas acima de tudo, confusos. Admito, sou um deles.

Já não tem mais sentido essa batalha. Não me resta ninguém para proteger. Athena? Não tenho obrigação de protegê-la. Só tenho um comprometimento para com a mim mesmo de não deixá-la morrer antes do tempo. Mas não é a mesma coisa que ter uma obrigação, não ouse pensar que é a mesma coisa, porque não é.

A princípio, sinto como se uma lâmina perfurasse meu estômago. De fato, perfurou. Péssima hora para estar sem a armadura completa. Fui atingido. Não sei porquê, mas meu corpo implora que esta lâmina fique onde está... Mas é óbvio que o inimigo tem de tirá-la de modo que eu sofra... Como fez agora.

É assim que me vejo caído de joelhos, esperando o golpe de misericórdia, que talvez nunca virá. É verdade, ele me deixou aqui, à espera da morte, submerso em sofrimento—mas não é tão ruim assim... É só evitar pensar que não existem mais cavaleiros vivos e dispostos a acabar com os maus da história, do conto-de-fadas.

E olhe só quem também está aqui, prestes a morrer a meu lado—Athena! No fim das contas, também aqui acaba a vida—caída, humilhada.

Acaba como todos nós, seus "cavaleiros". E ainda pensava ser superior. Nada tema, deusa medrosa. Acabaremos a vida para iniciarmos a morte.

E em meio a esta confusão... O que será dos egoístas humanos ao constatarem que um ente divino morreu? Entrarão em pânico? Sem a gente este mundo estará perdido.

Mas eles morrerão tão brevemente...

Olho para esse enorme ferimento e me pergunto o quanto mais poderei me sustentar. Sinto o sabor do sangue, metálico, misturando-se em perfeita sintonia com o da derrota. Nem o meu propósito de existência eu consegui descobrir.

Uma coisa, porém, consegui encontrar: a certeza de que não vou perder novamente. Então, vejo-me passando as últimas energias que me restam à pálida deusa hemorrágica ao meu lado. Vou para um lugar melhor, e ela cuidará destes fracos e tolos humanos que precisam de auxílio.

Porém, antes me prometa, deusa, que formará um novo exército de cavaleiros e não deixará que nenhum deles siga o caminho que segui. Prometa que cumprirá sua missão neste mundo.

Minha alma já caminha livremente pelas estações, etérea, soluta, infinita. Mas agora eu percebo que minha morte será como o pôr-do-sol—eu ressurgirei. E esta estrada que vejo, é acidentada.

Lugar fantasmagórico, de um lado uma floresta de árvores tão altas quanto as de meu jardim tão bem cultivado. Provavelmente, não são cabeças seus frutos, mas também não pretendo subir para confirmar. Do outro lado, gigantescas toras dessas árvores em chamas. Mas eu não sinto o calor—não se permanecer deste lado da estrada.

Para além da primeira curva deste caminho me aventuro a seguir, com meu coração pulsando forte. Eu vou conseguir. Vou chegar àquele lugar, mas me espere. Eu vou voltar.

Quando isso acontecer, falarei a você levemente como um sussurro, descreverei aquele lugar. Contarei-lhe o que perdi.

Não se preocupe, constantemente olharei para a direita e a esquerda, muitas vezes para trás... Quando isso acontecer, não pegarei nenhum atalho para não me perder.

Acima de mim, as nuvens estão escuras. A chuva enegrecerá os caminhos, mas alcançarei o meu propósito.

Meu objetivo é aquela distante e gigante árvore. Aquela ao fundo, a última imagem do horizonte que os olhos conseguem captar, além do sol se pondo. Acima, as nuvens estão iluminadas, meio alaranjadas, destacando o crepúsculo e a copa sem folhas desta árvore. Será que quando eu chegar lá já estará verde? Já estará florida?

Não inveje este lugar, deusa Athena, quanto mais o deseje antes de seu tempo. Quando salvar a humanidade, garanto que esta será sua recompensa.

Quando chegar, não hesite. Estaremos todos lá, esperando por você.

* * *

**N/A: Olá!! Esta fic foi escrita como presente a Delamorte, em resultado ao Amigo Secreto ocorrido no Fórum Mundo dos Fics. Sinceramente espero que tenham gostado! Esta é a primeira fic de Saint Seiya que escrevo, especialmente com este tema... No geral, fiquei contente com o resultado da fic, espero que tenham achado o mesmo.**

**Muito obrigada a todos! Espero reviews!**

**Beijinhos!**

_AyaNayru_


End file.
